


Nyoom

by dezimaton



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dezimaton/pseuds/dezimaton
Summary: Will Mastermind ever be able to work in peace? Never.





	Nyoom

Mastermind was working on his code as usual when he realized that his finger wasn’t where he wanted it to be. It was away from the window he was working in, idling in space, useless. He clicked his tongue in annoyance and shook his head. Had he been staring off into space? 

Being the only occupant in his room, there was nobody to ask. He looked over his shoulder for confirmation and his room was just as empty as he remembered. Mastermind mused that he could always check the security recording, but that required way more effort than he was willing to put forth.

Refocusing on the work at hand, the scientist turned back to his code, improvements to Apocalypse’s mobility system since the drone always got caught in the most obvious of attacks, cutting its active time dreadfully short. He realized once again that his fingers were not where they should be, the windows rearranged neatly to be everywhere _but_ where his hands were. A muffled snickering noise bounced off the walls and he knew instantly somebody had been fooling with him.

“ESPER,” he growled, snapping around to glare at the time traveler. Though as soon as Mastermind spun around, he was met with nothing at all, just the empty expanse of his room. He felt a hand lightly tug his white cat hoodie over his head, and spun back, expecting to catch at least a glimpse of the dodgy asshole jumping through his portals. Once again, nothing but his desk came into view. Hoodie up, computer windows in disarray, Mastermind stood up from his desk and glared into the seemingly empty room. As though that would help.

A strong voice spoke, “You really can’t see me, can you? Kekeke.”

In an instant, Lunatic Psyker materialized behind him, lounging on his work desk. Mastermind couldn’t help but blubber out an incredulous “Psyker?!”

Unperturbed by the holographic screens phasing through him, the spiky haired intruder threw his head back and gave Mastermind his best fanged grin. “What do you think of my newest configuration?”

Mastermind reached up to pull the cat hood off and groaned, “What the hell is it?” Now that the initial shock had worn off, he just wanted the annoyance to go away. In the end it was all the same, distractions from his work. Hopefully his explanation would be short and have the brawler out the door as soon as possible.

“It’s a speed boost of sorts.” Lusa beamed. “If i coat myself in plasma I can move- ”

His voice broke off, suddenly distant. “Like this!” Before Mastermind could comprehend what had happened, Lusa was already on the other side of the room. The brawler puffed his chest proudly, face still stretched into a brilliant grin.

After taking a moment to recompose himself, Mastermind muttered, more to himself than to Lusa, “Interesting.” His eyes narrowed into slits. “If you’re so fast, then how about THIS-”

The scientist raises a finger, setting Apocalypse off it’s charging station to fire 8 homing shots.

As expected, Psyker disappeared and a voice from the hall taunted, “HA! Good try, but I-”

“SHIT!”

A cacophonous mix of crumbling drywall, shattering beams, and of course, Lusa’s loud “Oof” resounded through the house.

Mastermind untensed his shoulders and raised a hand to rub his temples. Oops.

 

* * *

 

Lunatic Psyker sat up from the x-ray machine in a simple white robe. “So, how is it?”

Mastermind clicked his tongue, as he did whenever he disapproved of anything. The brawler’s spirits dropped. That was not a good sign.

“I don’t know how, but- You’ve managed to fracture almost every bone in your body,” Mastermind dropped the stack of x-ray film on the bed next to Lusa. The stack scattered enough to show just how bad the damage was on every page. Psyker recoiled from the pile of pictures. He looked down at his hand, clenching and unclenching it into a fist.

“I feel perfectly fine though.” He replied, looking back up to meet Mastermind’s critical gaze.

“They’re all hairline fractures,” Mastermind answered. “And if you want them to heal, you need to rest. Which means no training, no sparrings, nothing that could put stress on them.”

Before Lusa could protest, Mastermind followed up with a firmer, more menacing tone, “This isn’t something that happens in one day. It’s accumulated. Stop pushing yourself.”

The brawler’s eyes widened before he turned away and mutters a dejected “I see…”

Lusa slouched forward and let out a nervous laugh, one arm scratching the back of his head. “Sorry to worry you Mastermind. I just wanted to keep up, Y'know? You’re always improving your code and Apocalypse, getting so much stronger in the blink of an eye.”

“And I- I guess it takes much longer for me to build up my strength.” As if to prove his point, he flexed his arm, showing off how well toned it was, enough muscle to deliver firm strikes, but not enough muscle mass to be a drag on his speed, a precise balance.

Mastermind opened his mouth to comment, but he was at a loss for words. He wanted to comfort Lusa, wanted to admit it was actually him who was trying to keep up with the brawler with all the upgrades. He wanted to say how much he respected his alternate’s fighting style, straightforward but just as effective. But Mastermind could never muster the strength to speak up, nor the correct words to put his feelings to words. There was naught but silence between them, and he hated himself for it.

Breaking the standstill, Lusa stood up and faced Mastermind, a full half a centimeter taller (something Lusa took great pride in and used to his advantage as much as he could, much to Mastermind’s dismay), looking down at the scientist with a darker, determined stare. “Don’t worry though, I hear you. I’ll make some braces to take some of the stress off my body. It should heal within a month’s time.”

Then the threatening air around Lusa disappeared, and the dumb toothy grin was back. “Thanks for taking care of me, I really don’t know what I would do without you!”

Caught off guard, Mastermind stutters out a “No problem.” He bites his lip, forcing down the many emotions bubbling inside of him, reforming the cold exterior he had become so used to maintaining.

“Thank you as well, Psyker. I will be keeping tabs on your condition for that month’s time then.”

Lunatic Psyker laughed, “Fair enough.”

Warmth flares up in Mastermind’s chest, almost breaking his controlled composure. Perhaps not today, but some day he promised himself he’d find the right words to tell Lusa everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Naming conventions: (Mastermind/Scientist) (Lunatic Psyker/Brawler/Lusa)
> 
> Author’s Note: In a surprising turn of events, esper is not present. Mastermind and Lusa are still cute though <3


End file.
